Tsuki no Akuma
by Lost Angel's Sword
Summary: OC x unknown...


Me- Hello my dears! Lets welcome to the stage the _stars_ shall we? Welcome... Tsuki! Arrow! Ciel! Sebastian! Alois! and Claude! Oh and Gloria the cat! Say hello dears!

All grumble- Hi...

Me- Ok! Let's get to the story shall we?!

!

~PROLOGUE~

"leave and never come back" someone said, "Yeah! you don't belong here filthy hybrid!" said another, I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. I went to earth. And that, ladies and gents, is how I am on earth with you.  
~PRESENT~

I grabbed 4 apples and a loaf of bread. The store's owner didn't seem to notice. until I went to make my leave. I pulled the ocean blue hood over my orange pink curls. Then a voice rang out through the shop. "You gotta pay you filthy commoner!", The man grasped my arm and held me so I couldn't evade him. I stomped his foot and spun, letting my cloak open to my purple dress and hood fall to my curly orange pink hair. "I'm so terribly sorry but I have 7 mouths to feed and myself. I'm sure Alpha and Arrow can take care of themselves they're getting some food right now to." I said, putting the food into the bag that was hidden under my cloak, and smiling a smile that didn't quite reach my one emerald and one violet, eyes. he was shocked. He looked like a noble and it was fun to see his face. And with that, I ran. I went back to the alley and slid under a few strategically placed crates and into the old burnt down shack. I went into the cellar and was welcomed by the boys and girls, all of which older than me, for I was the youngest, being only 12 years old. One of them put a silver crown with a purple jewel on my head. "There's our moon princess!" One of them said affectionately, I was called moon princess because when I came here I was wearing a midnight blue floor length dress and heels with a flower crown on top of my head and also I didn't have a commoner's accent but a noble's. "Welcome back Tsuki Ojo!" He gave me a hug but I brushed it off. "You act like I've been gone for 5 years Arrow!" I said playfully, "well besides the point I got a little cocky today" I said pulling out the food. I was met with hoorays and whoops and I smiled. I was with my family. We ate well that night and we had a good time telling stories about getting away from store owners and nobles like we were superheroes or something. Arrow tucked me into my makeshift bed and I hug Ojina, my handmade doll from the other kids. I fell into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up And got dressed in a cute steampunk outfit and put my icey blue lipgloss on. Everyone thinks it's sorta odd but I like it. I woke up my cat, Gloria, which means Beautiful in latin. She pawed my hand and I picked her up and started petting her. I went ahead to go fix all of us breakfast. There are 10 of us here and 4 of us including myself are girls. I came here about 4 months ago and because of my being able to run super fast, Usually get away without being spotted, and being super witty, I'm already in in of the top spots. I sliced the apples and used a small fire to bake the bread. I snuck out to one of the farms a couple miles behind us to take a couple eggs. I quickly went back to the "house" and fried the eggs. Then I woke everyone up and fixed everyone breakfast. "I'm going out today and I need Arrow to come with me." I announced. "Because, you see, I have an idea on how we can get a couple of pounds." "Well what is it?" Arrow shot back, "Well, you know how about a week ago I was singing to myself in my room and you got out your flute and started playing along and soon everyone was clapping and going on about how good we were together? Well we can go out and do that on a street corner and people will put coins in a hat!" I said smiling confidently the entire time. "I'm sorry Ojo but I'm busy this week, but I will next week ok?" I nodded "That's my little moon princess" Said Arrow. "Well, is it ok if I do it myself?" I asked hopefully, "Of course, just be alert ok?" He asked me, "I promise." I went outside with the hat and I started running . Then the worst possible thing imaginable happened. I bumped into a noble and knocked him down and I fell too. I quickly got up and helped him up and apologized over and over again. The boy looked about my age with blonde hair and icey blue eyes. "Who the bloody hell are you peasant" He said angrily. "My name is Tsuki no Akuma, my friends call me Tsuki Ojo. I'm very sorry for knocking you down sir." I said confidently. Arrow said not to let my guard down and I wasn't going to now. "Claude, I order you to teach this girl a lesson" The boy said, "Yes, your highness", After hearing that, I knew there was trouble. So, I ran. I ran towards the alley but, sadly, I knocked another noble down. I paused to help him up. "I'm very sorry but I gotta run, some slutty noble's butler's out to get me!" I said before running off. After I reached the alley I saw TWO butlers chasing me. I jumped onto a crate and looked again. The two young nobles had just run in. I saluted them before flipping off of the crates. I went into the shack and to the cellar and I yelled "CHASERS" which meant that I was followed I grabbed my cat and doll and my bag of clothes like everyone else and we ran out of the shack I put my cat and doll in my messenger bag and I handed Alpha my bag of clothes "run to the farms and hide in the abandoned barn, GO!" I said pulling out a dagger that I had been hiding. I saw the butlers and the two nobles coming and I got into a fight stance. I picked up Gloria and kissed her forehead I pet her once before setting her down beside me. She looked ready to pounce and I smiled down at her, "that's my kitty" I said to her. I looked up and the two butlers were walking calmly towards me although only one had any kind of weapon out. And it was golden butter knives. The one without any stopped walking and I was grateful. I may be talented but I can't handle two grown men. I'm only human. The butler known as Claude threw on of the knives and I caught it before it hit my face. "Nice accuracy! Thanks for the souvenir too! Now can you please stop trying to kill me? I only knocked your master, the king of booty shorts down. That's no reason to kill! I mean seriously! I got 10 mouths to feed including myself and no money! Alpha and Arrow can't handle it all on their own you know!" I said picking up my cat and putting her in the bag. "Well nice to see ya but hey, I gotta run!" Saying that, I ran to the abandoned barn. Everyone had already set up camp and Arrow hugged me. "You've had a long day now let's get you tucked in and Alpha and I will be your guards tonight little Moon Princess. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
